Paper Knees - Bertie Gilbert
by mikao27
Summary: Charlotte moves to London to attend Sylvia Young Academy of the Arts. However, when she meets Bertie Gilbert, they slowly start to fall for each other in this epic story of teenage love.
1. Chapter 1

"Paper Knees" Bertie Gilbert: by Mikaela O'Malley

**Chapter 1:**

**Charlottes POV:**

I was nervous but excited about moving into my new home in a new country. I was sad about leaving all my friends back in America and I wasn't sure how easy it would be finding new friends. I wasn't too good at meeting new people and being open with myself. But somehow I had a feeling this would all work out. I was entering year 11 at Sylvia Young Performing Arts Academy. I must say that I was extremely nervous due to the amount of people that were preppy, rich bastards. I went to a performing arts school in Chicago but we eventually decided that England would be a better choice because of the far more prestigious art schools here. Also, my older sister, Margaret, signed a contract with Britain's Vogue Modeling Agency and we decided that England would be a better home. My father just got a raise and the money wasn't an issue as well. The down side is that I don't know anyone. But the up side was that I was going to the same school as all my YouTube idols. Bertie Gilbert, Dom Herman-Day, Roy Arvatz, and Harrison Webb. Otherwise known as Tumbleweed. Not to mention their other friends like Dan Bridle and Liam Bosker too! I don't think I'll fan girl in front of them because I don't want to embarrass myself but I plan on at least talking to them by the end of first semester.

I walked up the front steps to my new house. This is my first time moving. Our house was moderately sized, but I was still happy with it. I didn't like really big houses that much anyway. They always scared me at night. We all stood in the front room, clueless on what to do next. After picking our rooms and unpacking, we finally got somewhat settled into our brand new home. I sat alone in my room, looking at Sylvia Young's brochure. It would be funny if I saw Bertie on the cover, I thought to myself. After looking at the brochure, I pulled out my laptop and checked for new videos of Bertie. There was a new one updated 3 hours ago called "Starting year 11" I got excited watching it, knowing that I'll be in Bertie's class this year. I started school in two days. Two days I had to prepare. New girl. New school. Oh shit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Charlottes POV:**

I woke up earlier than expected for my first day at Sylvia Young. Everyone in my family was awake, which was unusual because their usually not awake until Margaret and I leave. My mom was making breakfast downstairs. I put on my red plaid skirt and white polo. I wore a black cardigan over my polo. The dress code said to wear white or black knee socks but I only had mid calf, so I guess those would do. I put on my black converse and let my long, curly, blonde hair fall loose and crazy among my shoulders. I put on a good amount of makeup, trying not to make it look slutty. I smelled my mom's cooking and immediately went downstairs to eat. My mom was so excited me to start my new school. She looked at my schedule and examined my classes.

"Are you sure you have all your books?" she asked fumbling with my backpack.

"I think so." I replied.

It was 7:30 and first bell rung at 7:55.

"I got to go mom or else I'm going to be late." I said.

We got in the car and drove to Sylvia Young. It was only about ten minutes away. I enjoyed looking at the nice English-styled houses on the way to school. My stomach flipped as we pulled up to the new school. Here goes nothing…

**Bertie's POV:**

I walked into Sylvia Young once again for another exciting year. Roy and I walked to school together today and we were both excited to see all the new students and 10th years. We waited in advisory until the bell rang.

"What do you have first period?" Roy asked.

"World History." I sighed. "I hate history first period. It sucks!"

"I hear you, I have Geometry so it couldn't be much worse." Roy said.

The bell rang. Roy and I went separate ways in the hallway. I walked into the History classroom and found my friend Dan and Liam. After chatting for a bit, the second bell rang and class started. I started to space out and think about YouTube when suddenly the door opened. A beautiful blonde girl who I had never seen before walked into class.

"Sorry, I'm a transfer, I had to get my schedule and stuff." She said.

Was that an American accent I heard? Wow.

"No problem, just take a seat anywhere you'd like." Mr. Williams said warmly. She walked past me, not making eye contact. I was tempted to turn around and stare at her. Most transfers were ugly and weird, but not this girl. I wonder if I had anymore classes with her. The class dragged on and the bell finally rang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Bertie's POV:**

The day continued further and by lunch time, I realized I had not yet had anymore classes with the new girl so far. Surprisingly, I was sad about it. I kind of wanted to see her. Maybe I'll have more classes with her after lunch. I sat down at our usual table from last year in the cafeteria. Dom, Roy, Roy's girlfriend (Shyanne), Harrison, Harrison's girlfriend (Em), Dan, Liam, and Joe all sat at our table.

"Holy Shit" Dom said as he sat down at the table. "Have you seen that new girl from America?"

"She's so hot!" Liam shouted.

"Hey, guys, I call dibs." I said over the uproar.

"That's not fair!" Joe said in unison with Liam.

"She was in my first period class so you guys could suck it." I said proudly.

Just then, the new girl entered the cafeteria. She was standing beside two other girls, laughing. Seems like she made friends quickly. I admired her black converse while the other girls here wore Toms and Sperrys.

"There she is!" Dom pointed as she walked past our table to sit down with the other girls.

"Would you stop pointing Dom?" Em scolded.

"Yeah, its rude" Harrison intervened.

"Sorry guys." He apologized. The other guys turned around and were silently gawking at her.

**Charlotte's POV:**

I swear to god they were checking me out. I walked past their table and I could feel their eyes on me. Bertie was in my first class. So far, I've been to History, English, Dance, Chemistry, and lunch. I chose to be friendly and open by dance class and talked to a couple girls that seemed nice, which they were. I don't know if I'll stay friends with them but they were nice enough to let me walk with them and sit at their lunch table. My next class was Acting. I was actually very excited for this class. When I walked in, I saw Bertie talking to Dom. I took my seat and pulled out my phone and texted my mom because I had nothing better to do. The bell rang and we took our seats. Bertie sat next to me and Dom sat on the other side of me. Oh God, now I had to look perfect from both angles! The teacher, Mrs. Mueller, seemed very happy and welcoming. She made each one of us stand up individually and say our name and favorite movie or TV show. Oh god, I hated these kinds of things. We went around the room. Bertie stood up.

"I'm Bertie and my favorite movie and show is Assassins Creed and Breaking Bad."

He was so cute. Everyone had different interests in England which was very exciting. Finally it was my turn.

"I'm Charlotte and my favorite show is The Walking Dead."

My accent sounded very different and for once, I was embarrassed of how it sounded. I hope I wasn't turning red in the face.

"Walking Dead is a great show." Dom said.

I gave him a friendly smile and sat back down.

The class dragged on as the teacher explained her syllabus and finally the bell rang.

"Charlotte, may I see you a minute?" Mrs. Mueller said.

I walked to her desk and noticed that Bertie stayed behind too.

"How is your first day going? Is there anything I could do for you?" she smiled.

"It's good, thanks. I really like it here." I replied.

She talked a little bit about her holiday in America and how she wanted to move there. Mrs. Mueller was nice but I don't know why she was making me late to class just to talk about America. I started to pack up my things.

Bertie then started to talk. "Mrs. Mueller, sorry but could you print me out another copy of that sheet you gave me earlier for my mom. She still needs to sign it."

"Sure thing Bertie, I'll give it to you tomorrow. Um-Charlotte, what class do you go to next dear? I'll write you a pass"

"Um, Spanish."

"Me too!" Bertie shouted. He then turned red in the face and avoided eye contact with me.

"Perfect! Now I only need to write one pass!" Mrs. Mueller said.

After she gave us our pass, Bertie and I walked into the hallway.

"So, where are you from?" Bertie asked.

"Chicago." I replied.

"Oh, I always wanted to go there. I've been to New York but I've heard Chicago is just as amazing."

I nodded. "It really is."

"So then why did you move here?" he asked.

"Things were just better for us here."

He nodded.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

Bertie flinched and then grinned. He looked amused at the fact that I swore.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have Study next, not Spanish!" I said, looking at my schedule. "I'm so stupid."

"Here." Bertie handed me the pass.

"No, you can have it. I don't want you to get a detention."

"Comon' you're the new kid, you don't need the detention. It's fine, I don't care." He assured me.

I sighed and then took the pass from his hand. The new kid. I hope that's not what they all label me as.

"Thank you so much." I said.

"Get to class!" Bertie joked.

I smiled and walked the opposite direction of him. I think we were off to a good start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Bertie's POV:**

I finally talked to her. And I think it went well. Maybe I'll talk to her again tomorrow. Either way, I didn't care if I got a detention for being late to class. I walked into my Spanish class. The teacher scolded me and sure enough told me to see her after class so she could write me a detention. I didn't mind though. I just took my seat next to Harrison and spaced out like always. The rest of the day went by better. Charlotte was in my last three classes. The end of the day came around and I couldn't be happier. Dom Liam Dan and I walked home together since we all lived very close. Most of the kids that went to Sylvia Young lived very close to the school. A lot of us walked to school every day.

"But did you talk to her?" Dom asked as we walked home.

"Yes!" I replied. "For the fourth time Dom, we chatted in the hallway for like a minute but that's about it."

"Well that's better than nothing. I say we all ask her to eat at our lunch table tomorrow." Dan said.

"Are you kidding me? She would be terrified of us, we want her to feel welcome, not scared." Liam retorted.

We all burst out laughing. Soon enough we all went our separate ways and I was back in my house, in my room, where I liked it best. I had a good feeling about year 11.

**Charlotte's POV:**

My first day was great and the week continued on great. Until Friday. Well, it's not that it was bad, it just kind of made people notice me a lot more. Which I'm not sure if that's what I wanted. It was last period in Geometry and Bertie was sitting a few rows next to me. However, some snooty bitch named Ellen sat on the left of me and she was giving me dirty looks all week. I guess she couldn't take it anymore because Friday in Geometry…she pissed me off. Mrs. Miller, along with many of the other teachers had a habit of talking about America with me in front of the whole class. Mrs. Miller loved Chicago and asked me all these questions.

"So, you've been to the sky box in the Sears Tower? Have you been to that one famous pizza place on Michigan Avenue? I simply love American culture." Mrs. Miller said.

"Yeah, it is really nice actually. I kind of miss it a little" I replied shyly.

"Maybe you should just move back to America." Ellen said bitchily.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up." I replied equally bitchily.

Everyone in the entire class laughed except Ellen and Mrs. Miller. I smiled a bit when I heard Bertie's laugh, which was loudest among the croud.

"Charlotte, see me after class." Mrs. Miller snapped.

I got a detention after that class on Friday. I had to serve it Saturday morning at 8:00 am.

I woke up Saturday morning dreading my detention. My parents didn't care that I got one because after explaining, they know that Ellen egged me on. I put on my skinny jeans, a green hoodie and lastly my white high top converse. I decided to eat an apple on my way to school. My parents were too lazy to drive me so I ended up walking. It started to drizzle and I picked up the pace. When I finally got to school, there were a few other kids waiting in the front entrance, including Bertie. I forgot he got a detention. He made eye contact with me and smiled. I smiled back. I didn't know anyone else and it looks like Bertie didn't know anyone either, so I walked over and sat down next to him. I said a quiet "hi" and he replied with a friendly "hi" back. But that was all. The detention monitor walked in.

"Alright, were just going to be cleaning certain rooms for the next hour so I'm going to split you up into twos. Supplies are already in the room that you will be cleaning" He said. He looked down at his clipboard. He began to list off last names.

"Bradley and Adams, drama room. Cooper and James, auditorium. Daniels and Reed, back stage. Gilbert and Dawson, art wing." He said.

Dawson was my last name. Bertie and I were together. Oh god, this should be fun. Bertie and I entered the art room together. The room was so messy. Paint was splattered everywhere, brushes were out of order, paper was crumbled and on the floor.

"Well, this is going to take awhile." I said.

Bertie chuckled.

"Let's get to work."

We started to clean the room and began making progress. Every so often the detention monitor checked up on us to make sure we were cleaning.

"What you said to Ellen yesterday was hilarious." Bertie chuckled.

"Oh my god, she was such a bitch!" I replied angrily, "Is she always like that?"

"Yeah, trust me, no one here likes her, she's just jealous because you're prettier than her." Bertie said as he swept the floor.

I felt my face turn a little red. "Well next time she says something I might hit her."

"You got a little violent streak." Bertie laughed.

I shrugged and grinned.

"Hey, do you want to listen to some music? For some reason cleaning is always more fun when I'm listening to music." I asked.

"Sure, put on whatever you'd like." Bertie replied.

I took out my phone and went into the only playlist I listen to. I first put on the Strokes which Bertie seemed to like because he knew the words to some of the song. We continued to clean and make small talk every now and then. Paper Knees by the Careful Ones came on my iphone. Bertie gasped.

"I love the Careful Ones! This song is so good, you have brilliant taste." He said.

"Thanks" I grinned back.

Detention wasn't that bad. It actually went by kind of quick by the amount of time Bertie and I spent talking. The detention monitor let us out and Bertie and I walked in the same direction.

"Do you live this way?" he asked.

"No I'm just following you home." I replied.

We both laughed and continued walking and talking. I asked Bertie different questions about Sylvia Young so I knew more about it and didn't look like a clueless foreign kid every time someone asked me a question. Either way, Bertie was becoming easy to talk to and I enjoyed his company.

"So, I don't know if you heard but my friend Dan Bridle is having a party at his house tonight, and it's kind of casual ya know? You should come." Bertie said.

"Yeah Tina, one of the girls I sit with at lunch, was telling me about it and asked if I wanted to go. I'll probably come, I mean what else am I going to do." I said. Oh god, I hope that didn't sound like I had no life.

Bertie grinned.

"Yeah, I'm an introvert so I usually don't go to parties but it's Dan's party and he's one of my best mates so yeah."

We arrived in front of my house.

"Well, this is my house." I said awkwardly.

"Oh, okay. So I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yeah, see ya later Bertie."

"Bye Charlotte." He said walking away.

After closing the door behind me, I ran up to my room and nearly jumped on my bed with excitement. He was so cute! And he was nice too! And I'm going to be seeing him tonight! I'm actually glad I got that detention yesterday. It was definitely worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Charlotte's POV:**

I spent half my day picking out my outfit for the party tonight. I talked to Tina on the phone and she said she was wearing jeans and floral tank top and some other girls in my dance class were wearing something similar. I looked at my closet. I had a lot of clothes but for some reason it looked like I had none. I could always borrow some of Margaret's clothes. But she's skinnier than me, so I might stretch them out. Margaret was always the prettier one hence the reason she's a model and I'm not. It was 7:45 and the party began at 8. I was nearly ready. I wore a loose vintage designed black tank top and maroon leggings paired with black combat boots. I straightened my hair and did my makeup dark. It was 8:10 by the time Tina picked me up.

"Are you ready to party!?" she yelled when I stepped in the car. Two other girls from my dance class were in the car as well. Tina was very friendly and happy. She had very curly hair reaching her butt and a skinny dancer body.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted.

We entered the party in a group of four. Dan's house was about the same size as mine but it looked big by the way it was packed. There were a lot of people in the house and Liam Bosker was playing rock music with his band. My friends and I walked around, saying hi to random people. I saw Bertie in the background of Liam's band filming off his video camera. Dom and Roy were beside him.

**Bertie's POV: **

I keep checking the crowd, seeing if Charlotte was here yet. Finally I saw her by her dance friends, Tina, Renee, Georgia, and Sammie. Dom nudged me.

"Charlotte is over there."

"Dom, you don't have to point out her location to me every five minutes." I said.

Dom laughed. "Go and talk to her, it's been like 20 minutes and she looks bored."

"I don't know, it would be awkward. She's with all her friends."

"Don't be a pussy." Roy intervened.

"Yeah," Dom said, "I'll break the ice, come follow me."

I put my camera away and followed Dom. Roy followed behind us. It felt like ages before we got to her and her group of friends.

"Hello ladies." Dom said coolly.

"Dom!" Tina shouted and gave him a hug. All the girls said hi to Dom. They struck up a conversation with him and Roy instantly while Charlotte and I just kind of stood there.

"Hey Charlotte" I said calmly.

She smiled. "Hey Bertie"

Everyone started crowding in as Liam played louder and louder. People were pressing up against each other to move closer to Liam's band and people were drinking beer like no tomorrow. Charlotte looked uneasy. She probably wanted to get out of here.

"Are you okay?" I asked very loudly over the music.

"I'm feeling a little claustrophobic right now." She said.

People pushed into us and someone spilled beer right on the floor beneath us.

"Come with me." I said. I took her hand and pushed through the crowd. Dan's room was right at the end of the hallway and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we stepped in there for a few minutes just to escape the craziness. I closed the door behind us and the music became slightly muffled.

**Charlottes POV:**

"Sorry, you could go back out, I didn't mean to take you away from your friends or anything." I said nervously.

Bertie chuckled.

"Trust me, I'm not missing anything. I'm more of an introvert anyway."

I grinned and sat down on the bed. He sat next to me. He took out his video camera and examined it.

"Thank god this didn't get broken. I always get paranoid whenever I bring my camera to public places."

He said.

"What were you filming for?" you asked. That was a stupid question. I already knew the answer to that.

"Oh, I um…" he paused, "It's for my YouTube channel."

"BertieBertg right?" I said. Shit! I didn't mean to sound so creepy. However Bertie looked impressed rather than creeped out.

"You've heard of my channel?"

"Yeah I'm subscribed." I said. "I watched your channel when I lived in America too. Don't think I'm a stalker, I didn't even know you went to Sylvia Young until after I applied."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Thanks for being a loyal subscriber I guess." He grinned.

"Anytime."

He flipped out his camera and started to record.

"Now tell me Charlotte, how has your first week in England been?"

I chuckled. "Hey! I'm camera shy!" I joked. Bertie laughed and continued to record.

"Its, um, I like it here. It's really nice." I said. I sounded so boring.

"Comon' you can give me more than that." He replied still holding his camera steady.

"England is going to be a great place for me to live. And even though I had to leave my three best friends in America, I think I'll be okay here too." I said looking at the camera.

"Well, you always have your dance class friends and me to be there for you." Bertie said.

"I don't think my dance friends and I will be best friends forever necessarily." I grinned.

"Well, then I guess then it's just me."

Bertie started to pay less attention to the camera and more to me. We paused and looked each other in the eyes. He started to lower the camera and lean in closer to me. I inched closer as well. He was going to kiss me, I know it. I felt his breathe against my face and we both paused, taking in the moment. But before anything happened, the door burst open. It was Dom. Bertie and I jolted back.

"Cops!" he shouted. Bertie and I stood up very quickly and ran for the door. Liam's band had stopped playing obviously and everyone was running outside in different directions. As soon as I sneaked out the door, I couldn't find Bertie. Everyone was running in different directions.

"There you are!" I heard someone say behind me. It was Tina.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, let's go!" Renee said.

We ran down the street. The rest of that night wasn't special. I just went home after the party got busted. My friends from dance did too because they complained about their feet hurting. When I got home I took off all my makeup and flopped into bed. Bertie tried to kiss me tonight. And he wasn't even afraid to make the first move. All I know is that I was excited to see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Charlotte's POV:**

The next morning, mom asked me to run to Walgreens to pick up some necessities. I didn't complain. I had nothing better to do. I rushed out to the store at about noon. I entered Walgreens and slowly took my time through the aisles.

"Charlotte!" someone said.

I turned around abruptly. It was Dom.

"Hey Dom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm just looking for some basic supplies for my art class. Hey Dan's party last night was kind of crazy don't you think? That's the first time we've been busted at Dan's but I assure you, there will be more in the future." Dom said with a wink.

I chuckled.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it."

Dom sure did talk a lot. I tried to answer him as enthusiastically as he answered me but I don't think I did a very good job.

"Do you want to go down to David's Tea Parlor?" he asked.

"Where?"

"David's Tea Parlor. It's a little tea shop a few blocks away. A lot of kids go there after school sometimes." He said, grinning.

Dom was very friendly. I think this was just his personality in general though. Should I say yes? I was kind of in the mood for some tea anyway.

"Sure." I muttered.

After paying for all the things my mom set out for me to get, Dom and I exited Walgreens and continued down the street to David's Tea Parlor. Dom continued to talk about school and his friends. He was very easy to talk to. But for some reason, I feel like I acted more like myself in front of Bertie. I really liked him. We entered the tea parlor and I was immediately engulfed with the warm smell of tea. The shop was very old fashioned and was dimly lighted. Vintage furniture was placed all around the parlor and beautiful pieces of artwork hung from the walls. I felt like it was something from a movie. After Dom and I ordered our tea, we sat down by the window. It started to rain outside.

"So, I saw you and Bertie last night. You guys looked like you were having some fun." Dom winked.

"Yeah, I suppose. He's fun to be around." I answered.

"Yeah, me and Bertie have been friends for years. Do you think that you're going to go out with him?"

"I don't think so. Bertie doesn't seem like he's interested in that." I said.

I would want to go out with Bertie, but for some reason, I don't think he would ask me out. After all, we barely know each other and even though we connect very well, I don't think he sees anything with me.

"Well, Bertie wouldn't make the first move, I'll tell you that." Dom said sheepishly.

But Bertie did make the first move. He almost kissed me. But did that mean he wanted something more with me? Dom scooted closer to me. I could smell his cologne.

"You know if Bertie doesn't make the first move on you, someone else will." He said.

I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"I uh, I doubt that." I muttered.

"I don't." he whispered.

Dom reached forward, pulling me into a warm kiss. His lips were soft. I took the kiss for about a second. This wasn't right at all. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry Dom. I have to go." I said.

I stood up quickly and started to walk out of the shop, leaving my tea on our table.

"Wait, Charlotte, I'm sorry!"

Dom stood up and walked away from the table as well. But before he did anything else, I was already out of the shop.

**Bertie's POV: **

I was walking down Culler Street looking for some footage for Bertorium. It started to rain. _Shit. _I should probably head back. But I barely got any footage! Why do things have to be so complicated? Last night was great. It was almost perfect before the cops had to come and ruin it. I almost kissed Charlotte and I was surprisingly not even nervous to do it. She was so beautiful. I continued to walk down Culler Street. David's Tea Parlor came into sight. That was a great place to film! I continued to walk faster, as the rain started to come down more harshly. However, once I got closer to the window, I saw two familiar faces. Dom and Charlotte were sitting by the window in the tea shop. _What the fuck._ What were they doing in there together alone? I ducked behind an awning and was still able to keep them in sight. Charlotte looked bored and somewhat nervous. Dom scooted closer. _Get away from her Dom._ Suddenly, Dom leaned in and kissed Charlotte. My body jolted back. Why would Dom do this to me!? He knew that I liked her! Before anything else happened, I walked away fast into an alley. My hands became clammy and my heart started racing. I saw a blonde girl walk past the alley. She didn't notice me though. It was Charlotte. I didn't bother chasing after her. What was the point? I simply took out my camera and filmed the alley way. I then walked out and filmed her walking away. It wasn't intended to be creepy. I just needed to film this one moment of rejection and confusion because that's all that mattered now. She never looked back.

"Bertie." I heard a voice behind me.

It was Dom.

"Get away from me." I said without turning around. I walked down Culler Street, back in the direction of my house. It really started to rain now. I turned off the camera.

"Bertie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. It kind of just happened! I can explain." He said apologetically trying to catch up with me.

"Just save it." I said.

I walked faster and faster. Dom didn't follow and I didn't turn around to see what his reaction was. All I know is that I didn't care. If Charlotte wanted to be with Dom, she shouldn't have led me on. Was she even leading me on? Whatever. It doesn't matter now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Charlottes POV:**

I can't believe Dom kissed me. I cannot believe he would betray Bertie like that or even think that it was okay with me. Should I tell Bertie? I really don't want to be the one to tell him. I dreaded school the next day because Dom and Bertie were in a lot of my classes. I entered my first period class. Bertie sat in his seat looking down. I walked by.

"Hey Bertie." I said.

Bertie looked up slightly and then muttered a "hi" He didn't seem to happy today. What if Dom told him already? But surely it wasn't my fault. How could Bertie be mad?

I sat down and the day droned on. Bertie or Dom didn't speak to each other and neither of them spoke to me either. Even Mrs. Mueller noticed they were quiet. I figured Dom told Bertie. But I wanted to hear more. After the last bell rang, I pulled Dom aside when Bertie left.

"I need to talk to you." I muttered.

He nodded and told me to meet him at his locker in fifteen minutes.

I walked to his locker through the empty hallway after gathering my books. He looked at me with an apologetic face.

"Okay, I first want to tell you that I'm extremely sorry. I don't know what came over me, I acted on impulse and I was a shitty friend…to you and Bertie." He said looking at his feet.

I paused.

"It's alright Dom, I didn't come to confront you. I came to ask about Bertie. I take it that he knows what you did. So how did he react when you told him?" I asked.

"I didn't need to tell him. He saw us through the window. He was walking by and just saw us."

I paused again thinking of what to say next.

"Did you talk to him afterward?"

"Charlotte, he doesn't want to talk to me. He just saw us and when I tried to explain things, he refused to listen. He's kind of a grudge holder so I don't know what to do besides wait for it to blow over."

"Should I try to talk to him?" I asked.

"I doubt he'll listen. I honestly didn't think he liked you this much. But he's really taking this seriously."

I blushed. This meant Bertie really liked me. I have to try to talk to him.

"Hey, can you give me his number?" I asked.

After Dom gave me his number, I left the school and walked home. Should I call Bertie now? I decided that I should at least attempt to talk to him so I flipped out my phone and tried to call. The phone rang a few times but then went to voicemail. He ignored the call. He must've known I would try to call. I tried calling again but no answer. That was the end of that.

**Bertie's POV:**

I spent the whole week pissed off about what happened. I barely even talked to my real friends like Harrison, Roy, Dan or Liam. I didn't look Dom in the eye or even Charlotte. I don't know if Charlotte was okay with Dom kissing her, but I didn't want to be in the middle of whatever they had together. Charlotte tried calling me and even said hi a few times during school. But I didn't reply. I didn't want to treat this like it was nothing. Dom tried talking to me too but God knows I'm not talking to that prick. Friday came around and I still kept my distance from Charlotte and Dom. Charlotte looked very depressed as the week progressed. I kind of started to feel bad for her. At the end of class on Friday, she came up to me.

"Hey Bertie, can I talk to you?" she asked.

I paused.

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you in front of the school after I get my books from my locker." I said.

I didn't sound mean. But I didn't sound friendly either. In five minutes, Charlotte awaited me outside of the front entrance. She looked very pretty today with her hair messily tossed to the side and her old converse.

**Charlotte's POV:**

"Hey" I smiled.

Bertie smiled back.

"Hello."

We began walking in the direction of our homes.

I cleared my throat.

"So, I know that you probably hate me right now. But I just wanted to clear some things up. Dom and I didn't even plan on seeing each other on Sunday. We ran into each other at Walgreens and he asked me if I wanted to get tea as friends so I agreed. When I got there though, he immediately started to come onto me. After he kissed me, I left."

Bertie nodded, taking in the information.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Well, I don't like Dom like that. I kind of had someone else in mind." I said very nervously.

Bertie walked slower and looked up.

"Someone else?" he asked.

I nodded and looked Bertie in the eyes. He didn't seem upset anymore. There was a long pause though as if Bertie was expecting me to say something.

"I like you Bertie." I said.

He smiled.

"I like you too."

We both began walking again, smiling to ourselves.

"Would you like to go get dinner with me tomorrow?" he blurted out.

"Of course." I replied immediately.

We burst out laughing. Before we knew it, we were in front of my house.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said.

Bertie nodded.

"Definitely."

I gave Bertie a hug. He held me tight for a few seconds. I then went into my house while he walked towards his. I think that went well. At least Bertie and I were on good terms now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Charlottes POV:**

It was Saturday night and nearing the time Bertie would be picking me up. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I decided to wear a tight black skirt with a long sleeved white crop top. My hair was tossed messily as usual and I put on dark smokey eye makeup. Bertie should be here any minute. I was so nervous, I felt my heart beating inside my chest. Then I heard the doorbell ring. No one was home because my whole family was out for Margaret's runway premiere for Vogue, so I had to answer the door. I opened the door to see Bertie standing on my doorstep with a white V-neck underneath his paisley jacket. He looked somewhat formal and somewhat casual. He grinned at me.

"Hey." He said raking his fingers through his blonde hair. He looked so attractive tonight.

"Hey." I replied.

Bertie had a taxi waiting in front of my house.

"You got us a taxi?" I said. I was thoroughly impressed.

"Well, ya know, no car!" he said laughing.

We got in the taxi and set off towards our destination.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said.

We soon arrived at a restaurant I never heard of called 'The Hix.' It looked very fancy. We walked in and I noticed this restaurant was very extravagant. I definitely would not pay to eat food here on my own. After the waiter seated us, we looked over our menus and made small talk.

"You look beautiful tonight." Bertie said.

"Thank you." I blushed.

We paused to look over the menu again.

"Bertie, this place is very expensive. Why did you take me somewhere so nice?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to impress you." He said shyly.

I grinned. He was so cute.

"So have you talked to Dom?" I asked.

"No, I don't know. After clearing it up, I don't really care anymore." He said.

"Well, I don't want like your friendship ruined."

"Trust me, Dom and I fight a lot actually. He doesn't really understand boundaries sometimes, but I get it and I'm glad you didn't kiss him back."

"Yeah, things will probably be slightly awkward from now on." I said.

After the waitress came to order, we made more small talk. Our food arrived and we both dug in. the food was so amazing. I ate like a slob.

"Oh my god, I'm such a pig! Everyone is probably judging me right now!" I said.

Bertie laughed with food still in his mouth.

"Are you kidding me? Look at me! I have like no manners right now. I apologize." He said after swallowing.

People started glaring at us as we laughed loudly about our horrible table manners. We left very quickly out of embarrassment.

"Hey do you want to walk home? Its only about 20 minutes." Bertie asked.

"Sure." I replied.

We began walking.

"So, do you like Sylvia Young? Be honest." Bertie asked as we walked home in the dark streets.

"I do. I think that it's a very good school. Sometimes the girls are snobby and the teachers are annoying but I love being here."

"Yeah, the girls at our school are so competitive and try to make drama because that's basically what they build their lives off of."

"Yeah and it sucks being the new girl from America with all these talented people around me." I said grimly.

"You're talented. And you're different from everyone, in a good way. Don't turn into one of them. That's why I like video making so much. I don't care who watches it or what people think of me because I do it for my own enjoyment. And other people liking it is a bonus."

"And that's what I like about you." I said with a grin.

It was actually kind of cold outside. A breeze blew over us. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Here." Bertie said taking off his paisley jacket.

"No, no you keep it, I'm not that cold." I replied, shoving the jacket back at him.

"Take it, I'm used to this England weather. I'm not that cold, trust me."

I took it from him and put it on because I know he wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't. It smelled like good cologne.

"Sorry. It was stupid for me to suggest walking home." Bertie said as he messed with his hair again.

"No, I like walking." I grinned.

I took his hand and he looked surprised. He held my hand back and we walked like that the rest of the way home. When we finally got to my house, I wanted to do the date all over again.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Bertie asked as we walked up my front steps.

"Of course." I said, handing his jacket back to him.

"Thanks for talking to me yesterday, Charlotte. I was kind of being a dick about the whole situation. It wasn't your fault."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad." I replied.

"Good." he said.

Bertie then reached forward and pulled my waist towards him with one arm. I immediately followed and got very close. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and looked at me as I nervously looked at the ground. But he was staring at me. I looked up into his eyes and he waited for a good ten seconds. He then reached in to kiss me. It started slow. We didn't break apart for awhile. When we did, we paused to look at each other and then went right back into it, this time hungrier. He moved his hands up and down my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck more firmly. He continued to kiss me, each time more passionate then the other. When we broke apart, we were breathing slightly heavily. I couldn't help but grin and neither could he. We both chuckled and gave each other one last peck.

"So I'll see you soon?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, for sure. Thank you for taking me out."

"Anytime." He said walking away from my steps. When I got inside my house, I couldn't help but do a small dance of joy. Bertie Gilbert kissed me! And on the first date!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:**

**Bertie's POV:**

I can't believe I was brave enough to kiss her. She was perfect. I needed to get together with her soon again. The next say I saw her at school. I greeted her at the beginning of the day and we walked to our first class together. I still wasn't talking to Dom. It's not that I was extremely angry with him but he wasn't talking to me and I wasn't going to initiate conversation. We sat at opposite ends of the lunch table and didn't speak to each other. In the last period of the day, the bell rung and Dom stopped me.

"Bertie, can I talk to you please?" he asked. He didn't look me in the eyes.

"Sure Dom. What's up?" I said.

We started walking towards our lockers as people passed us by. Charlotte waited for me but I told her to go on without me.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me last week and I honestly didn't know you liked Charlotte that much. That's no excuse though. It's just you've never liked a girl this much before and I'm starting to realize how much she means to you." Dom said apologetically.

I paused. He was really sorry.

"Hey, don't worry about it."

Dom pushed me and chuckled.

"Now that didn't take so long. Why did you tell Charlotte to go?" he asked.

"Well I'm starting to really like her. I mean we've only gone on one date but she is so easy to talk to and she admitted to liking me too. What should I do?"

Dom paused, contemplating what to say.

"You can't ask her out immediately because you don't want to freak her out. But you don't want to wait too long either because she will get tired of waiting. You should take her on a few more dates and see how it goes. Maybe bring her to a few more parties, you know we have another one this weekend?" Dom said giving me a wink.

"I saw you two last time, you were going to get some action!" Dom shouted.

"Shut up." I replied with a grin on my face.

Dom and I walked home talking about what we should do next weekend. The week dragged on as usual. Charlotte and I started talking in pretty much every class we had together. I decided I wanted to make her a video. I wouldn't put it on the internet but I would maybe give it to her. I decided to work on it this weekend. I got footage throughout the week of Charlotte on our walks home and our random free time in Acting class. I decided to go over all my footage at my house this weekend. I had footage of mostly her laughing or me asking her dumb questions about herself. This is how I was going to ask Charlotte out. I don't know when I would finish it, but when I did, I would give it to her. Maybe she would think it was cheesy, but I don't care. I don't think Charlotte was that judgmental. I was going to ask her to go on another date with me this weekend. I flipped out my phone and dialed her number. She picked up after three rings.

"Hey Bertie."

"Hey, sorry if this sounds last minute but would you want to go on another date with me this weekend? Nothing serious, it's just Liam's band has a gig at this concert hall and a few of our friends are going along with other people and I wanted to know if you would go with me?"

She paused.

"Absolutely."

I could tell she was smiling through the phone.

"Okay sounds good. He's performing at the subterranean so it's not far. We can walk. I'll pick you up at 7:30." I said.

"Okay, thanks Bertie. I'll see you tomorrow." She said happily.

Friday at school, Liam was complaining about how he was so nervous about Saturday.

"I'm scared! This is the first time I've performed in front of a real crowd!" Liam shouted as we were all stuffing our faces with food at lunch.

"You'll do fine Liam. You've performed in front of our school before so you can perform in front of a different crowd." Em said confidently.

Harrison snuck her a kiss and she giggled.

"Thanks Em. I'll try not to think about it too much." He replied.

"Liam, if you're feeling nervous, just look at me and I'll be the one to ease your tension." Dom said.

"Yeah right! You would probably make me laugh more asshole!" Liam said pushing Dom.

Our whole lunch table laughed.

"Bertie, are you taking Charlotte?" Roy asked.

I nodded.

"You guys are getting pretty….friendly." Dan said with a wink.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll see how these few weeks go." I said.

All of my friends seemed to anticipate me asking Charlotte out. Hopefully I would finish my video soon and give it to her. Soon enough, it was Saturday and later that night, Charlotte and I would be going on our second date.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

**Charlotte's POV:**

Bertie and I were going out again tonight. I was excited to go to Liam's concert. Especially because I enjoyed his music. I wore my hair messy and long as usual and put on my black skinny jeans. I paired those with my black combat boots and wore a white button up tank top. I did my make up dark as usual. After Bertie picked me up, we walked towards the concert hall.

"It might get kind of cramped in there, so if you get claustrophobic just let me know." Bertie said.

"Will do." I said.

We arrived at the subterranean and it was already dark out. I could hear Liam's band playing from outside. Once we got in, we walked around and said hi to Bertie's friends. They were all really nice to me. I kind of felt part of their crowd. I caught a glimpse of the bitchy Ellen girl who made me get a detention. We made eye contact and I glared at her. The room was dark and then Liam's band started to get into it. They played louder and louder after each song. Bertie put his arm around my waist and we got closer. People were bumping into us. But I didn't care. We swayed to the music and tried muttering the lyrics. I didn't know any of his songs so I basically looked stupid while Bertie laughed at me and sang the correct words.

"Hey, I got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said.

Bertie nodded.

I walked into the bathroom. After coming out of the stall I saw Ellen.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"What does it look like? Going to the bathroom." She replied.

"I mean what are you doing here at the subterranean?"

"You know this is a communal event? You and Bertie and his friends aren't the only ones invited." She rolled her eyes at me.

"It just doesn't seem like you would enjoy this kind of music. I said as I washed my hands.

She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"I would be careful if I were you Charlotte. Bertie tends to lead people on a lot." She said.

I looked at her right in the eyes.

"Yeah, and what would you know?" I said.

"Well I did go out with him. Didn't he tell you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

My heart stopped.

"Wait. You and Bertie dated? How long?"

"We dated last year for about three and a half months." She said matter of factly.

It did make sense. She was always bitchy to me for no reason. It was probably because Bertie showed me attention.

"Alright, I think I'm going to go." I said.

She smirked. I walked out of the bathroom and headed straight for the doors. Why wouldn't Bertie tell me he went out with Ellen? I thought that I pretty much told him everything. I felt betrayed. I glanced over and saw his blonde head towards the back of the crowd. I walked faster towards the door and was soon enough on my way home.

**Bertie's POV:**

Charlotte was taking awhile in the bathroom. I kept glancing over. Soon enough I saw someone walk out. It was just Ellen. Ugh, that bitch. Maybe she saw Charlotte in there. I decided to walk over and ask.

"Ellen!" I shouted.

She didn't hear me. I walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ellen, did you see Charlotte in the bathroom?" I asked.

She grinned at me.

"Nice to see you too Bertie. How've you been?" she replied.

"Fine, did you see Charlotte in the bathroom?"

She paused and looked at me intently.

"Yes, I did actually. But she left."

"She left? Why?" I asked.

"She said something like she didn't want anything to do with you and she never wanted to see you again." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"What did you tell her Ellen?"

"Just that we went out for three months, hey I wasn't actually lying, right?" she laughed.

I, however, didn't even crack a smile. I went out with Ellen for three months last year. She was very nice in Year 10 but then changed and became a total bitch. I broke up with her because things weren't going right and she just wasn't my type.

"You're a bitch." I said.

"Comon' Bertie. She's just a stupid girl from America. Don't you want to be with me again?" she said stepping closer.

"No." I said flatly.

She took my face abruptly and planted her lips on mine. She forcefully started kissing me and tried to mash her tongue in my mouth. I pushed her away.

"Get away from me Ellen."

I walked away and she did nothing but scowl and walk towards the crowd. I ran out of the subterranean and into the dark streets. Maybe I could catch up to Charlotte. She couldn't have gone that far. I started to jog towards our neighborhood but I couldn't find anyone in sight. I pulled out my phone and called her but it went straight to voicemail. I left a message.

"Charlotte, please pick up. I need to talk to you. I know you talked to Ellen but I want a chance to explain things myself. Please call me back, I really like you and don't want to ruin things with you."

I walked slower and slower, losing hope of finding her. I walked past her house and the lights were off. I didn't want to knock on the door because her parents would've come to the door, and that would've been awkward. Not to mention, it was kind of creepy. I just went home after staring at her house for a good minute or two. I went straight to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Charlotte's POV:**

Last time I was the one Bertie was angry with for being with Dom. And now, it's his turn. He should've told me he went out with Ellen. I basically shared everything with him and I felt betrayed in a way. I ignored his calls and refused to talk to him at school all week. He tried his hardest but every time he would go up to me I would just tell him that I don't want to speak with him right now. He stopped trying in the middle of the week. Ellen tried to talk to him and be really friendly with him all class. But that was actually making me laugh because Bertie ignored her or told her to get away from him. I knew he didn't like her now. I'm just confused as to why he never told me before. Soon it was Friday once again. The sky looked dark and I had no plans for the rest of the night, or weekend for that matter. When I got home from school, I changed into my sweatpants and watched TV. My mom walked in.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?"

"Watching TV obviously." I snapped.

My mom knew that something was bothering me.

"Is something wrong? What are your plans for tonight?" she asked.

"I don't have any."

She shook her head and walked out of the room. I watched Pretty Little Liars reruns for hours. My mom walked into the room again a few hours later.

"Charlotte, Tina is on the phone and wants to know if you could spend the night."

"What?"

"Here." She said giving me the phone.

I took the phone from her hand.

"Hello?"

"Charlotte! Where are you? We've been trying to call you for like an hour now." She said.

I took out my phone and realized I had 4 missed calls from Tina. I forgot to take my phone off silent.

"Sorry I wasn't by my phone. What's up?" I asked trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Come over! We're having a sleepover at my house!"

I didn't really want to go but I decided that it would be rude at this point to say no.

"I'll be over soon." I said.

I hung up the phone and got ready. After getting all my things, I said goodbye to my mom and started walking over. The sky was dark and cloudy. It was definitely going to rain soon. Tina lived past Bertie's house so I should get there in about 10 or 15 minutes. It started to drizzle after the first block and I considered just turning back home. It started raining hard when I was a couple blocks away. _God Dammit. _I started picking up the pace.

"Charlotte!"

It was Bertie.

I turned towards him and the rain started coming down faster. He walked towards me.

"Charlotte, please let me talk to you."

"I don't think this is the best time Bertie." I said.

"Ellen and I went out. I'm not lying to you. But I broke up with her because I realized she was a total bitch. I have no feelings towards her and she only told you all that stuff at the subterranean because she still creepily likes me. She tried to kiss me but I pushed her away."

The rain started to soak my hair.

"That's fine and all Bertie, and I really don't blame you for that but I'm pissed as to why you didn't tell me." I said.

"I guess I just didn't think my relationship with Ellen was that important. I didn't want you to think I went out with someone like her because I thought you would think differently of me. And then as time went on I began to completely forget about Ellen because the only person I've truly ever had feelings for is you." He said.

I stared at him in disbelief. The rain poured down harder. He walked right up to me and grabbed my waist. He pulled me in and kissed me hard on the lips. Both of our faces were wet and he continued kissing me while he squeezed me tighter around the waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued kissing him back. We broke apart. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"Let's get out of here, were soaked." He said.

His house was right down the block and we rushed inside. The house was dark and silent.

"I was supposed to be going to Tina's for a sleepover." I said, taking off my shoes.

Bertie looked at me sadly, as if he didn't want me to go.

"I'll text her and tell her I can't though." I said grinning.

He smiled back at me.

"I'm glad you're here." He said.

"Me too." I said taking off my sweatshirt. The clothes underneath were soaked as well and my pants stuck to my legs.

"Can I get a change of clothes?" I asked.

He nodded and took my hand. We headed upstairs towards his room. I've never been in Bertie's room before. I walked in to find his bed pushed in the middle of the room and many shelves. His Mac was on his desk by the window and his tri-pod was in the corner by the balcony. His chest of clothes was pushed against a wall. He headed towards it and rummaged through it to find me clothes. He pulled out an oversized sweater and asked if I wanted to wear his basketball shorts.

"No I have some shorts in my bag. There still dry." I said.

He handed me the sweater and I went to his bathroom to change. When I stepped out of the bathroom, Bertie analyzed me and grinned.

"What?" I asked turning red in the face.

"You just look so cute." He said quietly.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked towards his computer.

"So this is where the magic happens." I said sitting down in his chair.

He laughed.

"Well, yeah I guess. I actually wanted to show you something." He said. He walked towards the computer and leaned over me. He went into his files and pulled up a video.

**Bertie's POV:**

This was it. I was going to show her the video and see if she agreed to being my girlfriend. The video came on and she was instantly mesmerized. It was only about a minute long. It started out by our first encounter on camera at Dan's party. She smiled at the camera and talked about her life when I barely knew her. I edited certain parts of the video by jump cutting and adding camera flares. It showed the scene of her walking away from the coffee shop. Certain parts were small snipets of her on my iphone from school. I must've put her laugh in the clip about 5 times. It was kind of embarrassing now. But she was smiling. In the end it showed credits of the video and in big letters appeared: "Will you be my girlfriend?" The video ended and she paused for a few seconds. She stood up from the chair and looked straight in my eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said.

She reached forward and kissed me. I kissed her back but when she pulled apart I grabbed her right back in. She didn't refuse. I pulled her waist in and she followed, grabbing onto my face gently. I lifted her up from the floor and she wrapped her legs around me. I carried her towards the bed and set her gently down. She threw herself on top of me and knotted her fingers through my hair. She slid her tongue in my mouth and I did the same. We continued for some time and I began to kiss her down her neck. She knotted her fingers tighter in my hair. When I was done with that, she did the same. We did this for a few minutes until finally breaking apart. We were both breathing kind of heavily. I looked at her and she grinned at me. I took her hand.

"That was fun." I said quietly.

She nodded.

"Bertie, where is your family?" she asked.

"My mom took my sister to this overnight thing for girl scouts." I said.

We paused. Was she hinting something?

"You can spend the night if you want." I said.

"Look Bertie I know I'm your girlfriend now but I'm not um…."

She paused and looked away.

"I'm not going to have sex with you..um..right now at least.." she said hesitantly.

"No, no no! I wasn't hinting anything. It's just it's raining out and stuff. I'm sorry if you thought that." I said abruptly.

She laughed.

"Okay, good because I wasn't sure." She said.

I laughed with her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" I said kissing her on the head.

It was only 10:30.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"What do you usually do?" she asked.

I laughed.

"YouTube."

"Oh right. Want to watch Netflix?" she asked.

"Yes!" I shouted standing up and grabbing my laptop.

**Charlotte's POV:**

After watching several hours of Walking Dead, we were both very tired. Bertie's lights were off and we huddled up next to each other under the blankets. He turned his laptop off and set it aside.

"Good night beautiful." He said kissing me on the lips.

I kissed his neck gently.

"Goodnight."

I cuddled next to him. His shirt was off and I leaned my head on his bare chest. I could feel his heartbeat and his breathing was slow. I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep next to my new boyfriend.


End file.
